planetarywarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolfbite pistol
Wolfbite Pistol The Model 1 Wolfbite pistol is a semi-automatic, 9mm "Juggernaut Round" weapon used by almost everyone in or involved with the UNM (Army, Navy, Air Force, Marines, Commandos and even VIPs). In terms of the combat use, it is a last resort should a primary weapon (TAR, TAC etc.) jam or malfunction or if a pilot is shot down and has to defend himself against any hostile forces that may converge on his position Development For years, a new pistol was discussed to replace all service pistols of the major countries (USA, GB etc.). It was meant to combine the best features of all these pistols with the power of pistols like the Desert Eagle but easier to handle and less recoil which would make it possibly the most accurate pistol ever manufactured. Head of the army, General Commander Harold Ross (Father of future General Commander-Cameron Ross), was asked in 2040 to select the prototype that would become the future combat pistol. Newly formed United Nations Armament Systems (UNAS) submitted the XM1 Wolf's Breath pistol and Beretta with the XM96 Compact. The XM96 was, in all aspects, a smaller more compact version of the Beretta 92. The two weapons were pitted against each other in terms of field stripping, firepower and accuracy. Two days later, the decision was made. The future combat pistol was-the XM1 Wolf's Breath. However there was one change to the weapon; the name. "Wolf's Breath" didn't sound very good so the name was changed to "Wolfbite". In the hands of another Ross During 'Operation: Centurion' (Coloseuss campaign), General Commander Cameron Ross (son of the man who chose the Wolfbite pistol, Harold Ross) was travelling in the relatively new C-98 jet transport to inspect Army barracks and progress when it was shot down and crash landed within enemy territory. Out of the crew of 6 (pilot, co-pilot, 2 bodyguards and 2 RADAR operators not including Ross), Ross's bodyguards and one of the RADAR operators were killed. The pilot of the bomber was none other than Wing Commander Ethan 'Eagle' Agleton-the best pilot in the UNAF. Almost immediately as they had crashed, Gladitorian soldiers started to move in on their position. Agleton, his co-pilot and the remaining RADAR operator started to fire at the enemy with their Wolfbite pistols. Wanting to help the men who were protecting him, Ross grabbed a Wolfbite from one of his dead bodyguards and began firing. Ross killed 23 Gladitorians with the Wolfbite pistol. It was only after he reached FOB Backstabber that he learned his father had authorised the creation of the weapon that saved his life. His reaction was; "I guess my daddy is still lookin' out for me!" The Commando variant The United Nations Army Commandos (UNAC) had made their debut in the closing battle at Venom Volcano during 'Operation: Scaly Face' (Reptilig campaign) and straight away became the most reliable and possibly best unit in the military. They mainly used the TCW Super VII with a couple of men using the TSW-60 and TAS-A15 but had no specially designed weapon specifically for their unit. UNAWS came up with a fully automatic firing version of the Wolfbite that could still use the 9mm "Juggernaut" round. They came up with the Wolfbite SMP or Sub-Machine Pistol. Its magazine was increased to 20 rounds with an optional foregrip, folding stock, silencer and numerous other improvised accessories. By the end of the war in 2060, every member of the UNAC could be found with an SMP as their sidearm.